The Doctor is In
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: There's always a demand for Hakase. Always. MarvelousxDon. Implied JoexDon. Enjoy teh PWP. You've been warned. #demfeelz


I'm totally not over pirates. I need more pirates in my life. Yeah, I did this. It's my ship. I'm totally for it. Then again, Marvelous can have anyone he wanted. Cuz' he's so effin' Marvelous. Enjoy the terribly written... mansex. Whoo hoo!

* * *

"Hakase. Come to my quarters later."

Don nearly dropped the dishes he was carrying. Marvelous' invite sent the blood rushing to his face. He glanced nervously at Luka and Ahim, but the two women didn't seem to notice. Luka was admiring some jewels while Ahim continued to hum to herself as she carried another stack of plates into the ship's galley.

Another glance up from the floor found his eyes meeting Joe's, the other man giving him a knowing looking and a smirk before returning to doing sit ups. Don shivered as memory of Joe's body pressed against his earlier in the day flashed through his mind.

"Hakase-san? Are you not feeling well?" Ahim cocked her head. "Your face has become quite crimson."

"Ah… ah… It's nothing." Don shook his head and forced a smile. "See? I'm fine!"

"I see." Ahim said. "Then shall I take your dishes and you can go to Marvelous-san."

Don felt the blood rush to his face again. If Ahim noticed anything, she said nothing as she took the stack of dishes from his hands and disappeared into the galley once more. With all the dishes gone, Don hung his apron and jacket on their respective hooks and walked slowly towards Marvelous' stateroom, trying not to look Joe in the eye again.

"It's open." Marvelous' voice said almost lazily before his hand could even knock once.

Don slowly opened the door, revealing Marvelous lying on his bed, shirt open, belt unbuckled. He felt the blood rush to his face again, knowing that his captain could only want one thing.

"Quit gawking and shut the door already." Marvelous smirked and smacked the sheets beside him with one hand.

The door closed, Don slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, his hands folded in his lap. Marvelous gave him a confused look and sat up, pulling the other man into his lap.

"What's wrong?" Hands started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I… Marvelous… I can't today. It's no good." One by one, the buttons were undone and fingertips began trailing down his chest.

"Why's it no good?" Lips on the back of his exposed neck as the arms pulled the shirt down.

"Because…" Hands on his belt, easily undoing the buckle.

"Because… I don't… feel…" Pants were off, boxers were slowly sliding down.

"You're pretty excited though." A strong hand gripped his growing erection, stroking it gently. Don let out an involuntary gasp. It wasn't fair, Marvelous already knew pretty much every inch of his body and how to make him moan. He tensed up as the captain's free hand wandered down to his butt.

"Hm… what's this?" Marvelous murmured, gently pushed a finger into Don's anus.

"Unngghh…" Don shuddered as he felt the finger probe further, and then quickly withdraw. He felt the captain's lips curl into a wide smile against his back.

"Looks like someone had fun earlier." The voice tickled his ear, dripping with lust.

"Marvelous… I can explain." Don whispered as his captain shoved two fingers back into his cum filled buttocks.

"No need. Joe's really something isn't he? How many times did he come?" Marvelous grunted, forcing a third finger in.

"Twice… unn… Marvelous…" The shorter man groaned as his captain continued finger fuck him.

"Then I'll have to come 3 times inside." There it was. The dead serious, unreasonable declaration that would be followed through on, no matter what.

"No!" Don's face froze in horror. He was exhausted enough as it was and was pretty sure he couldn't handle 3 rounds with the captain.

"I'll try not to let it all leak out." Marvelous grinned as he flipped Don onto his back and started pulling down his pants. He leaned over and gave the blonde a tender kiss before positioning his erection at Don's anus, leaking out Joe's semen.

"I won't treat you badly Hakase." With a smirk, Marvelous forced his penis into Don. The shorter man let out a gasp as the captain's hands gripped his hips, the rest of the length sliding in easily thanks to Joe's cum.

Don gasped as Marvelous began to move, his hands clenching the bedsheets as the rhythm intensified, his own arousal growing to full force for the third time that day.

Sex with the captain was nothing like it was with Joe. Joe was cool and collected while Marvelous was like a wild animal. The bed's squeaks and groans intensified as the thrusts increased. Don bit his lip to keep from crying out. Marvelous' mouth was traveling down his neck, leaving marks that would probably last a while. Don could feel Marvelous' grin as the captain's lips traveled over his body, teeth sinking into flesh and claiming it.

The doctor suppressed his tears as the pace increased, the captain grunting and swearing under his breath as he increased the intensity of his thrusts into Don's well used hole.

"Hakase…" Marvelous panted, brushing his lips lightly against the blonde's. "I can't hold it in anymore."

Don bit his lip as the captain crushed their bodies together one last time, a feral grunt escaping his lips as the captain came deep inside him.

Seconds later, a huge explosion shook the galleon. Then the state room door was kicked down by Luka.

"What are you two doing at a time like this? Move it! Those Zangyack are gonna pay a fine for making me drop all my jewels!" Luka screamed, before running up to the bridge.

"Hurry up Marvelous-san, Don-sAaaaaaAAAAHHH!" Gai scream echoed through the ship. He was now stuck, frozen at the sight of the two in bed.

And there he stayed, for the duration of the next battle, and part of afternoon tea too.

**End**

* * *

So, yes. How was it? Are you on the ship now? Good. Was it showy enough?

Poor Gai. I love the boy to death.


End file.
